A pipeline section of a gas-insulated pipeline is known, for example, from patent document 0 789 438 A2. This document describes a pipeline section of a gas-insulated pipeline in which a high voltage-conducting current conductor is arranged in a pipe that is filled with compressed SF.sub.6 and is made from an insulating material, typically polyethylene. The insulating pipe carries on its mantle surface a layer that is field-controlling and, if needed, conducts any occurring return current and is comprised of a conductive or semi-conductive material. The high voltage-conducting current conductor is constructed in tubular form and is arranged centrically in the capsule pipe by means of post insulators. The post insulators may include insulation legs that are aligned radially or are constructed as an isosceles triangle which are kept in one of several longitudinal grooves undercut in the mantle surface of the current conductor. Because of the current conductor that is undercut and provided with longitudinal grooves and the post insulators that are comprised of a high number of insulation legs, such a pipeline section is relatively complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,978 A and U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,855 A describe post insulators for a high voltage-conducting current conductor of a metal-capsulated, gas-insulated pipeline, each of which support themselves via support arches or with a support ring on the inside surface of the capsule.